Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.1 \times -0.625 \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.1 = \dfrac{1}{10} $ $ -0.625 = -\dfrac{62.5}{100} = -\dfrac{5}{8} $ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times -5 \times -1} {10 \times 8 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{5}{80} = \dfrac{1}{16} $